


Transient Flower（虚花悟）

by viviilluminate



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviilluminate/pseuds/viviilluminate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>悄悄填坑。<br/>AO3的字数统计不准……大概是篇几万字的文<br/>*银魂剧场版完结篇衍生。<br/>*高x银only。<br/>*初始时间设定为阿银消失后不久的未来，并非五年后请注意。<br/>*R18预定，其实主题就是为了来一发（别信）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

>>> 

 

——汝沐浴着鲜血的身姿，与恶鬼别无二致。

 

“……是谁？”

 

——为了保护同胞而不惜踏上修罗之道吗?但是汝那不祥的双手……总有一天会连握在手中的珍视之物也全部粉碎……

 

“谁在笑？”

 

——这就是恶鬼所要背负的罪孽啊……汝所爱之人、所憎之人……终将被汝全部吞噬……汝终将孤身一人遗留在这世上哭泣。

——白夜叉。

 

“不！”

 

 

 

银时猛地坐起身来，大口喘息着，胸口起伏不平。

「刚刚那是……梦吗？」

「这里是？」

银时环视自己身处的陌生房间，传统的和式布局，并没有任何能够透露房间主人身份的痕迹。

轻微摇晃带来的眩晕感以及从未间断过的水声表明银时现在在一艘船上。

「完全不记得发生了什么……在这之前又失去自我意识了啊……」

银时有些无力地垂下头，端详着手臂上面的咒符纹路，这些梵文样式的咒符无时无刻不在悄然蔓延生长，不久之后的某一天将会遍及全身。

「到那时我……」银时用力攥住手心。

房间外传来的声响打断了银时的思考，他下意识把手搭在腰侧，握住洞爷湖，身体绷禁呈警戒姿势，侧耳聆听。

嗒——

嗒——

嗒——

清脆而有节奏的响声由远及近，在银时的房间门外停下。

穿着木屐的来人似是在犹豫着些什么，他在门外伫足良久，和式的推拉门才被缓缓拉开。

印入银时眼帘的是一位穿着暗紫色浴衣的浪人，浴衣上的金蝶花纹绚丽妖娆，同浪人左眼缠绕着的白色绷带形成强烈反差。

对照外貌特征来看，这位浪人便是大名鼎鼎的恐怖分子、幕府的头号通缉犯——高杉晋助——无疑。

 

 

高杉走进房间，首先注意到的是银时满脸无趣的表情，当然，银时的身体在同一瞬间松懈下来的防备也没有逃过他的视线。

“嘁，还以为即使不是辉夜姬，也该是个如玉藻前那般美貌的女妖怪，结果却是你啊，高杉。”

高杉并未理会，径直走到窗边摆放的一方矮桌旁，将左手托着的盘子放在桌上，坐了下来。

托盘里是一瓶清酒和两只酒杯。

高杉取过清酒和一只杯子，斟了满杯的酒，向银时所在的方向递了过去，“银时，喋喋不休的不觉得口干吗，过来喝一杯吧？”

银时瞪了高杉一眼，最终还是选择妥协，他走到高杉身边坐下，并未接过高杉手中的酒杯，而是从托盘中取走剩下那只，为自己斟了杯酒，“阿银我啊，现在可不喝男人斟的酒。”

“哦？这样啊。”高杉仰头喝了口酒，接着不痛不痒的说了这么一句。

这句话之后，屋内便陷入了长久的岑寂，间或传出斟酒发出的酒水声和吞咽的声音。

 

银时和高杉上一次坐在一起喝酒，怕是要追溯到近十年以前。

银时和高杉坐在一起看似平和的喝酒，却是从未有过的。

 

高杉并不是一个多话的人，甚至可以说他是一个沉默的人。

而银时就像是高杉的一个开关：过去是与人唇枪舌剑的技能开关，无论是在松阳老师的村墅还是在攘夷的战场上，高杉与银时的相遇总能迸发出同两人身份完全相悖的、幼稚的嘴炮；在现如今充满危险阴谋的交锋中，银时则成为了高杉发表中二言论的开关，在银时面前犹如一头受伤野兽般自顾自地诉说着、低吟着的高杉，若是让发誓永远追随高杉大人的鬼兵队众看了，不知该会有多少人齐声高呼“三观尽碎”。

 

但是，此时此刻，两个人却坐在一起喝酒、一起沉默，这简直是比神乐三天不吃醋昆布更为罕见的奇景。

「高杉这家伙，该不会是在宇宙待了太久，受到严重辐射，导致脑子坏掉了吧。」银时忍不住在心中嘀咕。

 

诡异的沉默持续了一段时间，最终被银时打断。

“喂，高杉，酒没了。”银时将清酒酒瓶整个倒转过来，只有寥寥几滴落在杯中。

高杉闻言转过头，眯起狭长的眼睛，静静盯着银时看，并不作声。

银时被他盯得发毛，伸出左手拍了高杉一把，努力学着“同辈情谊”的模样，硬着头皮说，“难得一起喝酒，别那么小气嘛，再多拿些酒过来。”

高杉将视线从银时的脸转移到银时搭在自己肩膀的左手上，银时在心虚的同时，天生野兽般的直觉也感受到了危险的讯息。

银时正要把手收回来，却被高杉抢先一步抓在手中。

高杉没给银时任何反应的余隙，手上一个用力，将银时拉向自己这边。

银时猝不及防，整个人差点狼狈摔进高杉怀中，更为糟糕的是，原本藏在和服宽大衣袖中的手臂，此刻全部暴露出来。

高杉最初抓着银时手腕的手松开，转而沿着银时的手臂攀援，一寸寸地抚摸上面的黑色梵文图案，动作轻缓又温柔。

说出的话语却是毫不温柔的口吻。

“银时，这些，是什么？”

高杉目光专注地盯着银时不放，看似面无表情，摩挲着银时手臂的动作也足够冷静自制，但绿色的眼眸之中却泄露了那些复杂纷乱的情绪。

银时自认为对高杉足够了解，从被松阳老师带回松下村墅的那一天，与高杉有了第一次眼神交汇的那一刻起，他便总能毫不费力地读懂高杉的情绪。

但高杉此刻的眼神，银时完全理不出头绪。

像是怨怼又像是关心，像是嘲讽又像是担忧……银时想起，高杉这样的眼神，他从前也曾见到过一次。

 

那时已是攘夷战争末期，攘夷军节节败退，士兵不断的死亡与叛逃，仍留在战场上负隅顽抗的士兵数目屈指可数。

几乎每一场战役，银时都要面对自己带领的士兵全部阵亡、只剩下自己孤身一人站立在尸横遍野的战场之中的场景。

 

银时不禁自问这场战争的意义，是这样看着同伴一个个死去却无能为力吗？

银时不禁想起坂本离开地球前往宇宙之时所说的话。

【这样的战争不过是让同伴白白牺牲的恶作剧罢了，我已经……不想再看到同伴的死亡了……】

银时不禁想到松阳老师被幕府抓捕之时，老师同自己立下的约定。

【银时，保护好同伴。】

 

「老师，我啊，想要保护的人全部都、一个接着一个的死去了啊。」

 

「我也已经……不想再看到同伴的死亡了……」

 

于是银时做了决定，他打算离开这场已经失去意义、正在走向结束的战争。

对银时的事情一向敏锐的高杉，似乎是察觉到了银时的心情，在银时离开的前几天，他便是一直用这样的眼神盯着银时，直到银时真正离开。

 

 

「这种可怕又肉麻的眼神，还真的不想看到第二次。」银时在心里默默苦笑。

 

比忍耐力，银时一向输给高杉，此时又无处可逃，于是在高杉的眼神逼迫下，银时只好硬着头皮回答，“这个啊，现在不是很流行纹身吗？阿银我好歹也是个紧跟潮流的年轻人，别小看我啊。”

“是吗？”

高杉不置可否，原本轻抚着银时手臂的动作并未停下，反而在一遍一遍的反复摩挲中加重了力道。

银时手臂上未被梵文咒符覆盖的白皙皮肤在高杉已经称不上温柔的抚摸下开始微微泛红。

连银时自己都说不上是出于什么原因，他没有挣脱高杉，甚至连半分挣扎都没有就选择了任其“蹂躏”，只是口头上仍不肯吃亏。

“喂，高杉，要被你摸破皮了，摸够了没啊？”

高杉“顺从”地停下了手上的动作，改为狠狠抓住银时的手臂。

“喂喂，给你三百円，拜托你继续摸好吗？”银时吃痛，连眉间都皱了起来。

 

“银时，别把别人都当作笨蛋。”

高杉说完这句话，便放开了对银时的桎梏，站起身倚靠在窗边，双手抱在胸前，俯视着银时，接着开口说道，“银时，难道你没有想过，你为什么会在这里，和我在一起吗？”

 

银时闻言，正揉着自己泛酸的手腕的动作一滞，停顿了片刻，才继续动作。

 

高杉这回似乎没打算“逼问”银时，他就着倚在窗边的姿势侧身坐上窗台，背靠着窗框，顺势蜷起右腿搭在窗台上。

高杉保持这个坐姿在窗台上静静望着船外的景色，许久之后才转过头看着低垂脑袋不知在想些什么的银时，用轻蔑的语调抛出了这句话。

 

“一副糟糕的模样从天而降，哭着哀求我杀了他的那个人是谁啊，银时？”

 

银时全身一僵，随即缓缓放开紧握的拳头，状似漫不经心地说：“谁知道呢？”

可惜银时声音中明显的消沉令人难以忽略。

“那个人一头乱糟糟的银色天然卷，不知道是天生红眸还是哭得红了眼睛，也许两者兼有吧，那个人看起来和你很像啊。”

“阿银我啊，不过是在居酒屋多喝了两杯，耍耍酒疯胡言乱语而已，多亏你没当真把我杀了，想起来真是后怕啊。”

“哦，是吗？”

高杉好似完全不相信银时的说辞，却又不准备深究一样。他在怀中摸索了一番，掏出一杆做工讲究的烟袋，自顾自点燃烟抽了起来。

 

片刻，高杉吐出一口烟雾，不紧不慢地说道：“银时，刚刚我所说的全部，都是骗你的。”

“什……！”银时猛然抬头，恨恨地看着高杉，想开口辩解，又马上学聪明了似的闭上嘴巴，以免被高杉套出更多的话来。

 

“银时，你是怎么来到这里的，你全部都忘记了吧。”

“突然杀出来和我的手下打架的那个人，可没有半点喝醉的迹象。”

“挥刀凌厉、下手准确，全身上下没有一丝一毫的酒臭味……”

“那时候的你，已经失去自我意识了吧？”

高杉说到这里，言语之中已经带有半分犹疑，最终还是继续问了出来。

“银时，你身上的那些梵文图案，到底是什么？”

 

银时认真听着高杉的每一句话，脸上的表情从最初的忿恨不满到最后的毫不在意。

银时无所谓的笑了一下，直视高杉的眼睛，一字一顿地回答：“高杉，你又何必明知故问呢？”

“这些咒符图案，你不是早就认出来了吗？”

“不过才十年而已，你不至于这么健忘吧。”

“以你的头脑也该猜到了。”

“那些魇魅，虽然看起来是被我们全部杀死了，但真正的魇魅没有死，我们杀死的，不过是一群容器罢了。”

“真正的魇魅啊，早在十年前，从砍伤我的那个瞬间起，就寄居在了我的身体里。”

“阿银我啊，是他们新的容器。”

“我也……变成魇魅了啊……”

 

银时说出的话虽然和高杉的推测大径一致，但还是让他心头一震。

高杉狠狠抽了一口烟，努力使自己再冷静一些，脑海中却不受控制地想起了不久之前的画面，想起了那时失去自我意识的银时。

 

高杉从没见过这样脆弱的银时。

 

他痛恨银时的背弃、痛恨银时的离去、痛恨银时没有背负仇恨反而轻松活着的模样，他骂银时是失去利齿与爪牙的、无用的野兽，却从没真正认为银时是一个软弱的人。

 

然而，那时的银时，通红的眼睛不断流出泪水，双手紧抓着高杉的阵羽织衣袖不放，口中不断地重复着几个音节，拼凑出支离破碎的句子。

“杀……了……我……杀……我……求……求……杀……我……”

 

高杉对着这样的银时本该生出轻蔑之心，或者干脆一刀了结了他，就此结束他们多年以来的这份孽缘。

却不知为何，心脏好像被揉进了一把碎玻璃，一点一点的疼痛，难以纾解。

 

高杉从没见过这样脆弱的银时，也从没见过这样脆弱的自己。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe next time I could try writing it in English,or translating (づ￣ 3￣)づ

高杉跳下窗台，将烟袋随手扔在一边，走到银时身前。  
他低下头，仔细端详眼前这人，和二十年前相比，银时似乎并未发生太多改变，依旧是一头散乱的银发，无精打采的猩红色眼眸，懒散的模样放佛下一秒就会睡着，毛绒绒的脑袋让人有伸手摸上一把的冲动。  
等高杉反应过来的时候，他已经伸出左手，停在银时的脑袋上方。  
高杉保持着这个姿势犹豫了许久，终于试探性地轻轻抚上银时的头发，过了一会见银时没有反对的意思，才渐渐在手上用了些力气，像爱抚一只猫咪一般摸着银时的脑袋。

「啊啊，和那时候的触感一样，这个笨蛋……果然没有改变过……」

高杉从前也曾这样摸过银时的脑袋。

那是他们还在松下村塾的时候，银时每天都把大部分时间用在抱着松阳老师的剑呼呼大睡上面。  
虽然看起来一副熟睡的模样，但若是有谁不小心离他靠得近了，银时便会立刻抓紧怀里的剑，警觉地直起身子睁开眼睛。  
也不是没有例外，有三个人能够让银时解除这种防备的状态：松阳老师，假发，以及高杉。  
松阳老师自是不必多说，他是第一个让银时放下戒备、学着信任的人。假发从与银时见面的第一天起，就展开了百折不挠的“对银时骚扰作战计划”，长久的坚持换来了银时的习以为常。  
高杉与银时之间则是投喂与被投喂的关系。  
最初是抱着成为饲主的目的，因为高杉在银时身上嗅到了强者的气息。  
为了投喂银时，高杉每次从本家回到村塾都会带上一包和果子与一袋金平糖。投喂了一段时日之后，高杉没有如愿成为饲主，反而是银时对待他的态度变得肆无忌惮起来。后来高杉打消了圈养银时的念头，但用糖分投喂却成为习惯保留下来。

那天，高杉回到村塾，在后院的尾叶樱树下找到了正在熟睡的银时。  
“喂，银时，醒醒。”  
已经对高杉放下戒备的银时没有受到任何干扰，依然沉浸在香甜的睡眠中。  
「这家伙，真是什么时候都抱着老师的刀不放。」  
高杉蹲下身子，带着探究的目光凑近银时。  
「头发乱七八糟的，看起来真蓬松啊，不知道摸上去手感怎么样……」  
那时还没有那么多复杂的心思与感情，高杉只考量了一下“银时会不会醒”，得到否定的判断后，就把想法化为行动，伸手摸上了银时的脑袋。  
「果然和看起来一样，软软的，毛绒绒的……」  
「皮肤真白皙啊，连半分色素都没有，仔细看看，这家伙长得挺可爱的嘛。」  
这么想着的高杉，几乎已经把唇贴在了银时的脸颊上，就在此时，银时睁开了眼睛。  
高杉这才如梦初醒，忙撇过头站起身来。  
“喂，我闻到了香甜的味道，是鲷鱼烧吗？快拿出来。”银时似乎并没有发现异常，只顾着关心糖分。  
高杉把装着鲷鱼烧的纸袋交给银时后，匆匆离开了后院。  
头脑里一片混乱，只有那柔软的触感还清晰地残留在摸过银时脑袋的左手之中。

 

低垂着头任由高杉摸了半天的银时终于有所动作，他抓住高杉的左手，从自己的头上扯了下来，也将高杉从回忆中带了出来。

“高杉，我啊，说过很多大话。”  
“至今为止失去了多少想要保护的东西，也已经数不清了。可是，我还不想就这么死掉啊……”

高杉伸手攫住银时的下巴，打断了他的话，然后强硬地将银时的脸抬起，逼迫他同自己对视。  
“银时，我是不会让你这么轻易被干掉的。”高杉眯起眼睛，口吻与表情都是一贯的狂妄。  
银时闻言露出自嘲的笑容。  
“高杉，你这是舍不得阿银我吗？”  
高杉没有答话，手上用力把银时的头抬得更高，他用近乎贪恋的眼神盯着银时，然后将唇缓缓凑了过去。  
“银时……”双唇快要贴上的时候，高杉喊了银时的名字，声音若有似无，充满了蛊惑的意味。

“呐，高杉，”银时轻启薄唇，低声吐露出犹如叹息般的字句。

“你老妈没教过你，接吻的时候要闭上眼睛吗？”

银时说完这句话，主动向前凑了过去，闭目送上了自己的唇。

双唇触碰，久违的温软触感，瞬时激起两人血液里潜藏的粗暴因子。

本就在面对彼此时不懂温柔为何物的两个人，此刻仿佛化身成为两头失去理智与耐性的野兽，无论是流血或是疼痛，都不能成为阻挡他们厮杀的理由。

高杉与银时一起分享着这个隐秘的、肆虐而狂暴的吻，唇舌激烈的交缠，透明的津液沿着两人的嘴角流下却无人有闲暇去把它擦干，浓重的铁锈味在他们的口腔中蔓延传递，分不清究竟是谁流出的鲜血。

舔吮、啃噬、撕咬，互不相让。

和他们第一次接吻时的情境一样。

 

高杉和银时的第一次接吻与第一次做爱，都发生在高杉失去左眼的不久以后。

那是一场带有强迫性质的性爱，虽然发展到最后已经无法分辨主动权到底掌握在谁的手中。

 

而此刻即将发生的这场性爱，更多的充满了安慰与诱哄的意味。

他们之间，似乎从来不会因为类似“爱情”这样的理由而发生什么亲密的关系。

或许这是因为他们本就不是彼此最深爱的人。

但他们却互相把对方放在了心中最最特殊的位置上。

所以肮脏也好、疼痛也罢，全部能够毫无保留的同对方分享。

所以无论多么狰狞、丑陋的伤口，都可以痛快的为彼此撕开、暴露在刺眼的阳光之下。

 

他们在对待彼此时似乎已经默认了这一点：不能用“爱”来维系的感情，那就用“恨”把它全部填满，互相厌恶、憎恨又怎么样？你已经在我的心间留下了深深的烙印，绝不能只由我一个人承受这种漫长的孤寂啊……

 

这激烈的吻放佛持续了一个世纪那般漫长，但对两人来说却只犹如一瞬那般短暂，远不足够，他们是蛰伏已久的饥渴野兽，只等待着对方的到来，期盼着与对方的交缠，以此填平彼此的欲壑。

一切都同从前一样，到最后还是银时率先弃械投降。

他懊丧地推开高杉，略带无奈的表情，用力呼吸新鲜的空气，缺氧带来的晕眩感让他有些看不清高杉的神情。

大脑重新获得氧气以后，银时才感觉到唇上传来的阵阵钝痛，伸出舌头舔了舔上唇，毫不意外的血腥味道，果然又流血了。

银时一边在心中依次吐槽「高杉这个野兽」、「烟鬼凭什么肺活量可以那么好」、「再也不要和抽烟的人接吻」，一边抬起右手想要擦掉嘴边血迹与津液的混合液体。

抬手的动作却在半空停下，手腕被高杉紧握住不放。

银时有些疑惑地看着高杉，不明其意。

 

高杉凝视着银时的双眼，缓缓凑近，缩短两人间的距离。

他们的唇再次触碰的时候，高杉放开了银时的右手，把手放在银时的脸上，专注而轻柔的抚摸，将银时嘴边搀着血丝的透明液体抹去。

高杉这次的温柔耐性好似另一个完全陌生的人，他用唇轻轻触碰银时的唇，只一下又一下的短暂轻吻，并不急于深入。

这般小情人间缠绵的动作重复了多次之后，高杉才伸出舌，轻舔着银时上唇的破损处。

他细细舔着，直到银时的唇上已经不会再有任何血液流出，高杉终于停下了动作，离开银时的唇。

高杉露出邪佞的笑，伴随着一个夸张的吞咽动作，将为银时舔净血迹得来的血液和着津液一起咽了下去。

 

目睹了这一幕的银时，有些难堪地偏过头去。

“高杉……你不想要命了吗？”

回答银时的却是高杉的一阵嗤笑。

 

之后的再次亲吻也变得温情起来。

高杉一点一点地吸吮过银时唇上的每一寸，然后将舌探入银时的嘴里，在他的口腔中肆无忌惮的游走，最后寻到银时的舌，两人的舌紧紧交缠，难分难舍。

银时反应过来的时候，已经被高杉压倒在榻榻米上，激烈喘息，胸口起伏不定。

高杉放过了他的唇，细碎的吻落在他的脖颈间，沿着优美的颈线慢慢下移。

和服不知何时被解开，衣襟散乱的摊在地面。

黑色里衣被拉到左肩处，高杉正埋头于此啃咬着他的锁骨，留下暗红色的印迹。

高杉的亲吻沿着梵文咒符的纹路，一点一点游移至银时胸前。

一阵细碎的吻过后，银时感觉到湿润温热的触感，高杉灵活的舌在他胸口时轻时重的舔吮，从背后涌起的微微酥麻感让他不自觉地伸出手试图推开高杉。

手轻轻触到高杉的头发，却并未用上力气。

“呜……”乳头被高杉含在口中轻咬了下，银时不禁从喉中泄出一声低吟，推拒高杉的那只手改为抓住他的头发攥在手心。

高杉的吻继续向下，似乎要吻遍每一寸被黑色图案覆盖的肌肤。

 

银时半眯着眼，怔怔望着天花板，突然用力扯住高杉的头发，制止了高杉亲吻的动作。

“我说，高杉，你被砍伤的那回是阿银我在下面，这次不管怎么说也该轮到我在上面了吧。”

高杉挥开银时的手，嘲讽的眼神看着他，好像他说了什么了不起的笑话一样。

“银时，你在说什么蠢话？”高杉说话的功夫已经解开了银时的裤子，将银时半挺立的前端握在手中，“你这副身体，天生就是用来被人疼爱的，想去上别人，不觉得太可惜了吗？”

“喂，你……”露骨的话直听得银时脸上一热，正要开口反驳，却被高杉的动作震地说不出话来。

 

欲望被高杉吞入口中，富有技巧地伺弄，银时怔怔看着高杉的每一次舔舐、吞吐，在这样的感官与心理的双重刺激下，银时终于自暴自弃地用手臂遮住双眼，摆出一副任君采撷的模样。

视觉被遮蔽，反而让其他感觉变得更加敏锐。

身后传来凉凉的湿滑触感，高杉的手指在菊穴边缘迂回打转片刻后，缓慢地探入了银时的体内。

手指在润滑剂的作用下顺利没入，银时亦没有感到丝毫疼痛，反倒颇有余隙地想着高杉是在哪里藏着的这种玩意儿。

“呜……”

深入体内的手指突地屈起，指尖刮骚着内壁，让银时不禁发出难耐的呜咽声。

随后是第二根手指的加入。

两根手指在银时体内，时而并起抽动，时而分开扩张，时而弯曲顶弄，原本紧窄难行的甬道也终于变得略微柔软。

高杉插入第三根手指的时候，银时将手臂放下，眼神迷蒙地看着高杉：“高杉，你的人设错了……”

“闭嘴。”高杉头也不抬，手上动作不停。

“给我搞清楚，该闭嘴的是你。”

银时推开高杉，坐起身来，双手攀上高杉的肩膀，分开双腿，跨坐在高杉的身上。

“磨磨蹭蹭的，是阳【】了吗，还是早【】啊，不行的话，就让本大爷来吧。”

银时低头，伸手解开高杉的衣服，将对方早已硬挺的灼热欲望释放出来。

“我说你啊，明明都这么硬了……”

低声呢喃的同时，银时轻弹了下高杉的欲望，这一动作让高杉的欲望立时涨大了一圈。

“……还装什么温柔，温柔这种东西放在你身上，看得阿银我想吐啊……”

银时微微欠身，让高杉的欲望抵在自己的后穴，并不急着坐下去，而是摇晃腰肢磨蹭着那暗红色的凶器。

满意地感受到身下蓬勃待发的欲望，银时坐了下去。

即使有之前的润滑，初进入时还是一如既往的疼痛。

银时皱起眉头停了下来，双手紧抓着高杉的肩膀，试图缓解疼痛，却在看清高杉的表情时又恢复了向下的动作。

 

两人结合得颇为吃力，撕裂般的痛楚一再阻挠银时的动作，透明的汗液顺着银时的脸颊滑落。

全根没入的时候，银时与高杉额头相抵，不约而同地发出了意味不明的叹息。

“呐，高杉。”银时双腿用力，让高杉的欲望在自己体内进出，钝痛与快感掺杂在一起，带来鲜少体验过的晕眩，“阿银我非常怕痛，你知道的吧。”

“即使什么伤都受过了，还是会害怕痛。”

银时双手撑在地面，身体微微后仰，喘息着加快了动作。

“所以啊……让我再痛一点吧，这样还不够啊……”

高杉抚摸着银时的脸颊，言语间颇为无奈：“你这笨蛋，知道自己在说什么吗？”

银时闻言，露出暧昧的笑容，高杉的理智崩断了第一根弦。

银时凑近高杉耳畔，低声呢喃：“抱我……求你……”

第二根弦断了。

“晋助。”

第三根弦……

 

深埋在自己体内的欲望突地涨大，在银时反应过来之前，高杉已经用双手紧握住他的腰，一上一下，快速抽动起来。

“嗯……”银时攀上高杉的肩，双手在他颈后交叠，放弃主动权任凭高杉的坚挺在他后穴抽动。

痛楚还是欢愉，已无从分辨，就如同这二人之间，是爱是憎是情是恨，任谁也说不清楚。

 

情动之处，银时大开的双腿缠上高杉的腰，白皙修长的小腿紧紧夹着高杉不放，口中不停喃喃。

“晋……晋……”

“助……”

“晋助……”

高杉听清了银时近乎呓语的呢喃，猛地顿住抽插的动作，看似是找回了些理智，却突然就着插入的姿势抱住银时站起身来。

蓦地腾空的银时条件反射地挣扎起来，却因为失去重心，挣扎无果反而险些掉下来，只好更紧地抓着高杉不放。

高杉痴迷地盯着银时：“银时，这可是你煽动我的啊。”

“什……啊！”银时的话被高杉的动作打断。

高杉抱着银时走向了窗边。

银时整个人悬在空中，唯一的依凭只有高杉。

重力的作用使得高杉的欲望在银时体内进入了前所未有的深度，走路牵动着高杉的欲望在他体内时轻时重的抽插，银时不受控制地跟随高杉的步伐发出呻吟。

距离窗边的短短几步路对于银时来说却是从未有过的漫长，感受到高杉停下脚步，银时还未来得及松一口气，又突地失去平衡，被高杉按在了窗台上。

经过润滑与运动的菊穴已经足够湿润柔软，因此对于之前在银时体内逞凶的灼热欲望，也能轻而易举地接纳。

银时一手抓着高杉的手臂，一手无力地扶住窗枢，在高杉的顶弄下，连半分吐槽呛声的力气都没有了。

高杉慢慢地抽动，每一下都用力顶到最深处。

银时半个身子已经被高杉逼到了窗外，随时都会掉入水中的威胁使得银时紧抓着高杉不放。

船身轻微摇晃在水面漾起波纹，使得银时眩晕更甚。

有一个对自己的事情了若指掌的幼驯染并不是件坏事，但如果这个幼驯染同时是自己的炮友，那便再糟糕不过了。

恐水的弱点被高杉利用在这种事情上，银时如果此刻还能清醒思考，一定会在羞愤交加之余觉得悔恨，可惜他已经没办法保持清明了。

在这种体位之下艰难维持平衡、对掉落水中的恐惧、高杉一次一次的顶弄……这些事情分去了银时的全部精力，只能喘息着任由高杉变着花样的玩弄，在他身上探寻从未被人分享过的欢愉。

 

“呜呜呜——”高杉倏地用力，快速顶蹭着甬道内最为敏感的地方，这一举动成功逼出了银时的呻吟。

“不……呜……不要……”

高杉的抽插还在继续，每一下都狠狠撞向银时的敏感点，近乎灭顶的快感使得银时的后穴紧紧绞住高杉的欲望，高杉放缓动作，似是在享受被绞紧的快感，又似是故意在折磨银时。

银时难耐的扭动，双腿再次盘在高杉腰上，半是迎合半是催促。

高杉满意地吻上银时半开的唇，加快了抽动的频率。

“唔……唔……”密集的快感让银时有些不堪承受，失控的错觉逼得银时不顾一切地挣扎起来。

高杉无视了银时的挣扎，将他揽入怀中，加速冲刺。

释放前的一霎，高杉贴着银时的唇低声说了一句话。

含糊不清的话语，却被已经意识模糊的银时一字不落地听到，银时猛地睁开眼盯着高杉，眼神中尽是难以置信。

下一刻，高杉在银时体内释放了欲望，白浊液体尽数喷射在敏感之处，银时在后穴绞尽得更紧的同时，也释放了自己坚挺已久的欲望。

银时在释放之后逐渐失去意识，脑海中高杉的声音仍在回响。

 

「愛してる、愛してるよ。」

**Author's Note:**

> AO3是不是不能首行缩进……
> 
> 发生了一些变故，爬了很多墙头，挖了很多坑之后，默默决定把这个坑填上，先悄悄发在AO3吧


End file.
